


The Runaway and The Wolf

by slammy17



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Evil Gerard, F/M, Female Stiles Stilinski, Girl!Stiles, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Mates, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Werefox Stiles, description of injury, future kids, warning: talk about death from illness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-29
Updated: 2015-07-25
Packaged: 2018-02-27 09:56:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2688548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slammy17/pseuds/slammy17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in Medieval times. Gerard Argent likes rare things, one of his favorite rare things had been a werefox by the name of Claudia. When Claudia had escaped from Gerard's clutches, she goes off and starts her own family. Years later Claudia passes away due to illness leaving her daughter and husband. Gerard somehow find out about Claudia's daughter causing her to leave her home and father to keep him out of Gerard's wrath. We now find Stiles years later. What happens next?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to my first story on AO3. If you have any comments, advice, see any mistakes, feel free to leave the :). If you need to contact me, go to my tumblr: slammy13. i will try to update this as much as possible.

**Prologue:**

In a time of knights, kings, and queens, there were several kingdoms. The strongest being the Argent kingdom, who had gotten their power from brutal force. It was ruled by an cruel old man by the name of Gerard. Other than his cruelness, Gerard was known for his collection of rare things. Gerard liked to have the most rare items out of all the lands. His prized collectable, was a werefox by the name of Claudia. She was one of the few known werefoxes. One day, she somehow managed to escape.

After about a year of freedom, Claudia ran into a deputy named John Stilinski. She felt an immediate connection to the man, her fox screaming out at him that he was the one. The two soon fell in love and had a baby girl. Claudia choose to name her, Wislawa, meaning great glory. Everything was going great for the small family until Wislawa was around 8 years old. Claudia had fallen ill and passed away.

After Claudia died, Gerard had somehow found out about her daughter. In an act of love, young Wislawa leaves home to keep her father safe. The young werefox goes far from home and makes her new life. Years later we find Stiles in her cottage making dinner for both the Mccalls and herself. Stiles now lives in a small town outside the rein of Gerard. She is well known in her town for her knowledge in various subjects, her kindness, and willingness to help. Over the years, she figured out that not only is she a werefox, but also has magic. She learned to control her magic to keep herself from being found out. News of a werefox on the run had spread and now not only Gerard was looking for her, but many others for rumor has it, that any children she were to bear, would be some of the strongest in existence. As Stiles was almost finished making the stew, a large black wolf stumbles from the woods behind her cottage. Stiles knows she shouldn't get involved knowing he is another were, but something draws her to him. Now, the adventure begins.


	2. Chapter 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, sorry this took so long to get posted. I didn't have the time to fully type the chapter but it had been sitting in my notebook already written for like a week. Thank you to Kentgirl91, mysterycloud, and the random guest for your kudos. I didn't think anyone would actually read or enjoy this.

Chapter 1

I was finishing up the stew I was going to bring over to Melissa and Scott’s, it was my night to make dinner. They have been the closest thing to a family I’ve had since I left home.

The only thing I know about my father, is that he was left unharmed by Gerard’s forces. He is now the sheriff of my old home.

Suddenly, over the aroma of stew, I smelt something alluring. I looked outside to see a large black wolf stumble out of the woods toward my cottage. It wasn’t just any wolf, it was an alpha were. He looked worn out and I could not only smell his, but others blood. I knew I shouldn’t get involved, but I couldn’t help myself.

I quickly took the stew off the fire and replaced it with a pot of water to boil. My table was already clear so I could put him on that. I burst out my door and ran over to the wolf. His breathing was labored and his fur matted with blood. I knew I wouldn’t be able to make it into the house so I’d need help.

I quickly ran to Scott’s knowing he would be home from working at Deaton’s. “Scott! Scott! I need you, now!” Scott poked his head out the door, a worried look on his face. Melissa looked out too,

“What is it?” Scott asked worriedly.

“I need you to help me carry an injured wolf into my house. He is far too heavy for me to lift.”

Scott ran out the door and followed me back to my house. The wolf was now passed out. Scott gently placed him on the table.

“I’m going to need you to hold his head down so he doesn’t bite me if he wakes up.” Scott nodded his head and grabbed the wolf’s muzzle and neck, gently holding him down to the table top. After a few minutes of me checking over his vitals, I walked over to my water basin where I stored my chest full of herbs and bandages.

I quickly looked over the wolf for the source of his blood. I could smell the infection from wolfs bane poisoning spreading. I followed the smell to his thickly furred chest where I found a

Upon further inspection, I could see that an arrow head was still imbedded there. I would need to use my magic to draw out the poison and the arrow head since I couldn’t tell what strain of

“Scott. I’m going to need some lavender from my garden.” Scott left to search for the flower. Once I knew he was out of ear shot, I quickly muttered the spell.

The arrow head slid out and into my hand followed by a flow of black blood. A whimper of relief came from the wolf.

Scott returned carrying a handful of lavender. He looked surprised at the black blood covering my hand and the arrowhead still clutched in my palm.

“I got it out but I still need to clean the wound and stitch it up.”

Scott returned to the wolf’s head to hold it down once again. It was going to be a long night.


	3. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, mentions of blood are in this chapter. Just a heads up.

Chapter 2

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

It had taken me an hour to properly suture together his wound. It would make it easier on his healing process.

The stew had now gone cold and the sun had set. Scott had gone home shortly after I finished with the wolf.

Looking down at myself, I realized that I was covered in blood. I walked out to my well and filled the cauldron once again with water. I brought it to the fire to heat up. As it was heating,  I walked out to grab the wash tub and set it in front of the fire. I took the now warm water from above the flame and poured it into the tub.

After checking the wolf one last time, I went back to the tub and stripped myself of my soiled garments. I slowly lowered myself into the water. It was soothing on my aching muscles. My eyes started to droop the longer I sat there. I hadn't realized how tired I was until now. I slowly succumbed to the clutches of fatigue.

**Derek's P.O.V:**

The last thing I remembered was running from Kate Argent after she shot me in the chest with a wolves bane infused arrow. I'm pretty sure my sisters, Laura and Cora were taken by the Argents. As I started coming out of my groggy state, I prepared for excruciating pain.

Surprisingly, i felt relaxed and comfortable. I slowly opened my eyes to look around the room I was in. It appeared to be a small kitchen. My senses were overwhelmed with the sent of my own blood and infection, but also a whole new smell. One that I had never encountered before. It was astonishing.

Realizing that I was still a wolf,  I shifted back to man. As I stood, I gazed down at my chest expecting to find some sort of wound or sign of infection, but all I found was a long silver scar.

I walked around the room crossing over in to the room opposite, following the alluring scent. I quietly made my way toward a dying fire adding a few logs to keep the house warm. From the light emitted from the flames, I could see a wash tub. Upon first glance, I paid no mind to it, but now, I saw there was someone in it. 

Lying in the tub was a young woman. She had long, curly, brown locks that cascaded down her face and neck. Her face was relaxed and full of innocence as she slept. her skin the color of porcelain covered with moles that looked as if they made up constellations. 

I took a deep breath releasing that she was the source of enticing scent. My wolf was howling with new found joy and the sense of being complete.

I looked around for a towel to cover her with as I moved her to a more comfortable bed. I found one lying next to the tub so i gently lifted her out of the tub, covering her before my gaze could wander.

I followed her scent to where it was the most concentrated in the house and soon found myself in a room that contained a worn mattress cover din two wool blankets. 

I gently placed her on to the bed and went in search of a nightshirt to slip on her before I tucked her in. I didn't make it too far before she started to wake up.

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

I woke up realizing that I was no longer In the tub where I fell asleep. I reached out my magic to search for any threats. I must have been truly exhausted to not notice that I was being moved or that someone was close to me. I found no one except for the were from earlier.

He must have woken up, now why the heck was I in my bed? I shot up grabbing one of my blanks and covered myself. I glanced over at the man. He had messy black hair, a strong jaw covered with stubble, marvelous kaleidoscope green eyes, and a muscular body. He looked like a god.

We stared at each other for a few moments before either of us said a word.

"I'm sorry I moved you. You just looked so uncomfortable when I found you so I was going to put you in a night shirt before I tucked you into bed. I promise I didn't look at you as I moved you." he said.

"I don't mind, thank you for thinking about my comfort. My name is Stiles, and how are you feeling…"

"Derek, Derek Hale."


	4. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thanks for everyone who has read, commented, or left a kudos on my story. I honestly didn't think anyone would read it let alone enjoy it. If you very have any suggestions on what to add to the story, you can message me on my tumblr (slammy13) or in the comments. Enjoy the chapter :)

**Chapter 3**

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

Hale sounds like a familiar name but I just can"t put my finger on it. I'll try to figure it out in the morning, but right now, all I want to do is sleep.

"You have two choices, sleep on the cold, hard floor or share the bed with me. I'm not letting you leave because the people who shot you are probably still out there."

Derek stopped for a moment, a look of deep thought flashed across his face.

"I'm going to need a pair of pants and you are going to need a shirt."

My eyes flicked over his body without a conscious thought. I hadn't even realized that he was still naked. I stood clutching my blanket to my chest and walked over to where I kept my clothes. Thankfully, I had a pair of pants too large for even Scott to wear. They seemed like they would fit Derek perfectly.

I dropped my blanket facing away from Derek slipping on a large night shirt. By the time I turned around, Derek had already put the pants on and was sitting in my bed. I grabbed my blanket off the ground and threw it over us as I layer down. 

I  took a deep breath relinquishing in his scent. It was so calming and soon, I found myself drifting off.

***Several Hours Later***

I woke up feeling warm and well rested. It was probably the most rested I've felt in a long time. 

I cracked my eyes open to find myself being cuddled against a strong, broad chest. I looked up meeting Derek's vibrant  green eyes with my whiskey brown gaze. He looked shocked to be caught staring, I guess he didn't hear me wake up.

I let out a laugh easing the tension that drew in his shoulders. "Nice view?"

"You have no idea."

I snorted and dragged myself out of his hold. My fox was purring in delight at the affection he had shown me. There is really something special about him,  but the true question, can I trust him?

I tossed a large shirt at him but i would need to take him to get a pair of work boots from a shop in town. Throwing on a pair of pants, shirt, and throwing my hair up into a messy bun, I was ready to get down to business.

"Come on, you are going to pull your own weight but you'll need a pair of work boots first."

I grabbed my coin purse and started out the door towards town. Derek followed closely behind. We soon arrived at Lester's shop. he sold the best and cheapest boots. 

"Hello there Stiles, who's your friend?"

"Lester, Derek. Derek, Lester."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Derek, any friend of Stiles is a friend of mine."

"Thank you sir, it's a pleasure to meet you too.'

"So what can I do for you two today?'

"I need a pair of work boots for Derek, I'm putting him to work while he's here."

"Coming right up, I think I have a pair that would fit you nicely."

Once we got the boots, they fit Derek perfectly, we paid and went to work. I had Derek carry large rocks from the quarry so I could fix the wall that went around the town. By the time we had finished, it was well past noon and nearing nightfall. 

Melissa came up with us to bring us to dinner. When we got to the house, Scott was waiting outside. His eyes instantly when to meet Derek's. I was hoping that the two wouldn't get into a fight.

Thankfully, Scott smiled and properly introduced himself and so did Melissa. Dinner was great, it was full of laughs, smalls, and stories shared.

"So Derek, tomorrow night is the full moon, would you like to run with me and a couple of my friends." Scott asked.

"Yes, if it's not an inconvenience to you."

Derek is going out with Scott which means i will be able to shift into my fox and go for a run of my own. It has been was too long since the last time I had shifted.

 


	5. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry this took so long to get posted, I'm busy with studying for some big tests in school that i need to get really good grades on. i hope you are all doing well. enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter 4**

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

It was now a few hours away from the full moon rising. Scott would be here any minute to get Derek. 

"Hey, you going to be okay here by yourself tonight?" Derek asked.

"Yeah, I'm usually left home since I can't keep up with the others. But, you will be careful right, I don't want to have to stitch you up again."

 Derek smiled and pulled me into his chest. "Your only worried that you'd lose your work horse."

I left out a laugh and kissed his cheek. "You wish I cared that much about you, I could always black mail Scott into doing the heavy lifting."

A look of surprise from the kiss was still plastered on Derek's face as I pushed away from him. Scott came bursting through my door just as we separated.

"Come on Derek, it's time for you to have the best night ever!"

Scott grabbed Derek's arm and dragged him out the door. Hopefully Derek wouldn't run into the hunters again. As night started to fall, I made my way toward the woods. I travelled deeper and deeper until I came upon a clearing with a large stump in the center. 

The moonlight illumanted the clearing, the occasional flash of a firefly would go by in the surrounding trees. Howls echoes through the air, they were filled with so much joy. I smiled to myself knowing that the boys were getting along and having a good time.

I decided to let down my magic barriers blocking out my scent so that I would be able to have a stronger connection with the forest. I headed over to a tree where I knew there was a nook I would be able to hide my clothes in. I stripped and placed my clothes into my hiding spot and then shifted into my fox form.

The shirt was effortless and felt as if a warm blanket was being thrown over my body. I shook out my body getting used to my body once again. I looked over my fur and noticed that it needed a good grooming. I scented the air trig to find a good stream to clean in. I found one west from where I was so I set out in that direction.

On my way, I scented a mole. My instincts kicked in and I crouched close to the ground. I had it in my view and I silently stalked towards it. Once it was in my reach, I pounced. It tasted great and I felt in tune with my fox side. Once I reached the stream, I waded in until it was at the bottom of my stomach and dunked into the water. 

I spent a few minutes in the water making sure that all the dirt and grime was free from my fur. I got out and shook off looking over my now shiny coat. I searched for a thick patch of grass to lay in and reached my magic out far into the forest. I felt all the animals around me but soon came across a man. It wasn't anyone from town and he was full of ill intentions. He was heading strait for Scott and the others.

Without thinking of the consequences that could result in my actions, I sped in their direction hoping to get to them before the mysterious man could. I hadn't been paying attention to my surrounds with all the worry coursing throughout me so when I had gotten close, I didn't sense that the man was right near me until I was being launched into a tree. 

I staggered to my feet as black dots filled my vision. Before I could gather my bearings, I was being lifted off the ground by a sting grip around my neck.

"Well well, Gerard has been looking for you for far too long little fox."

Before he could say anything more, I let out a burst of magic sending him flying. As my body hit the forest floor, I changed back and backed away from the man. I could see him getting up and reached for daggers attached to his leg. They smelled of mistletoe and wolves bane. I did the first thing that came to mind.

"DEREK!"

  **Derek's P.O.V:**

The kiss Stiles had given me kept replaying over and over in my mind. I had just met her a few days ago and shouldn't be having such strong feelings for someone whom I barley know. I would have to ask my mother when I got back to the kingdom. 

Scott had introduced me to all the young Weres of the town an we all headed out into the woods. Once we were all shifted, we play fought, played games, and howled in joy. It felt good not thinking about my responsibilities for once. We were in the middle of a home of tag when I heard my name screamed out. I looked over at Scott and we both ran towards where the scream came from. It was Stiles and she needed help. As we needed the source of the scream, I could not only smell Stiles scent, whose had somehow gotten stronger and had even more depth than a few hours ago, but one of a hunter.

When we saw Stiles, she was huddled against a tree, a dagger embedded into her arm. The hunter, who I now recognized as a man from Kate's group, was walked up to her with another dagger in his hand. I ran at him tackling him to the ground as Scott ran to take care of Stiles.

This man couldn't live anymore, especially now that he attacked an innocent young woman. His death was swift, more thane deserved. 

When I turned to check on Stiles and Scott, she was in the shirt he had brought with him tonight and cradled in his arms. She wasn't looking so good now, we needed to get her help and fast.


	6. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, soory this took me so long to update. Its been a long few weeks full of stress for me. I hope you are all doing well, enjoy the chapter.  
> WARNING: There is talk of a wound and illness in the chapter.

Chapter 5 

Derek’s P.O.V:

“Scott, give me stiles and lead me to the healer. Scott gently placed Stiles in my arms and began running in the direction of

It took longer than I had hoped. Stiles was getting worse as the minutes went by. We ended up at a building on the outskirts of town. It was surrounded by rows of herbs, bushes, flowers, and tress of all different kinds. I could even see wolves bane

The light was still on and Scott burst right in.

“Deaton, we need you! It’s an emergency!”

Deaton’s here? He is a consultant of my Mother and Father. He came out of one of the side rooms drying his hands.

“What can I do fo…” Deaton quickly surveyed Stiles’ condition. “Follow me.”

Deaton led us into another room where a table was sitting in the middle. The walls were lined with shelves filled with jars full of an array of mysterious concoctions.

“Place her on the table and one of you get me a bowl full of water.”

I gently placed her on the table as Deaton moved around the room closing the shutters. Walking back over to Stiles, he lifted her sleeve so the wound wasn’t obstructed. He started to prod around the area where the knife was embedded.

As he was prodding the area, Stiles let out several whimpers. An involuntary growl left my chest. Deaton looked at me with a seemingly knowing gaze. Finally after a few minutes of assessing the damage, he walked over to the shelves.

He reached up and grabbed two jars. One filled with black and red dust, the other some green jell-like substance. He took them back over to the table and opened the one filled with dust just as Scott returned into the room. Deaton wet a rag and poured some of the dust onto it making it into a paste.

Deaton gripped the hilt of the knife and pulled it out. Blood started flowing from the wound but he immediately started putting pressure on it with the rag covered in the paste. All I could smell was infection from the wound. Stiles let out moans of pain and began moving around trying to subconsciously get away from what was bringing her pain. I gently placed my hands

After a few minutes, the smell of infection lessened by a fraction, Deaton removed the rag and wiped away the remaining paste. He grabbed the remaining jar and spread it around and on the wound. He then wrapped Stiles’ arm in a clean bandage.

“That is all I can do for her now, the rest is up to her own will power.”

“Do you know when she will awake and why she is reacting the way she is?”

“I have no clue when she will wake. It all depends on how strong her will to survive is because her body needs to fight off this infection. I truly don’t know why she is reacting this way either, as far as I know, she is human.”

Scott sat quietly next to Stiles stroking her hair and listening to Deaton and I talk. He was rubbing a cool cloth over her forehead trying to lower her rising fever.

“Can you send a message to my family telling them where I am, they must be worried.”

Deaton nodded and made his way into the other room. I could hear the scratch of a quill on parchment then the sound of the back door as Deaton left to get his Falcon.

Scott looked at me then back at Stiles with a look of concentration crossing his face. “From all the time I’ve known her, she has seemed to be. There have been a few times where I had thought she had been something more but I have never truly

“When Stiles first came here, my mom was suffering from a severe unknown illness. We had tried everything and several other healers had tried to help but nothing worked. Then one day, this young girl comes into town and over hears about my mother as she is eating at the tavern. Later that evening, she arrived at my home asking if I’d let her see my mother. I wasn’t going to let her try to help when I thought she would only cause her more pain and discomfort. I just wanted my mother to be as comfortable as possible. I was about to send her away when my mother had made her way into the kitchen. She didn’t see the harm if the intentions were good. I was so angry I left. By the time I had gotten back, night had fallen. The smell of illness had lessened by a significant amount. I rushed into my mother’s bedroom to find her sitting up looking healthier than she had in the past months. Stiles’ head was in her lap and was passed out. She looked exhausted. I had thought that my mom wouldn’t make it to the end of the week at the rate her health had been declining. Stiles had given me my mother back. I had passed it off as Stiles being an amazing healer, but now I don’t know.”

“Okay, we will figure this all out when my family gets here and Stiles wakes up. That hunter attacked her for some reason and its better if more don’t come for her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone ho has read my stroy, I didn't think anyone would actually take intrest. Thank you for the comments and Kudos, they all mean so much to me. If anyone has any input, I'd love to hear it. :)


	7. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey, I'm so sorry this has taken me so long. i have been busy trying to keep up with classes and i ended up going to a convention last weekend and didn't get back until it was late at night. Hope you like the new chapter! Warning: this chapter contains Stiles sick in bed, i don't know if anyone has bad memories related to illness. but just be careful reading this if you do.

**Chapter 6**

**Derek's POV:**

It has been three days since the full moon. My mother and the others would be arriving today. She had sent a letter back a day after Deaton had sent his. 

Stiles still hasn't been fully awake and aware yet. She had woken up in a daze long enough for us to get some food and water into her. Slowly, her health seemed to be coming back but we were all still confused on why it was taking so long. 

Scott and I kept switching off watching over Stiles. I went off to do some of the work Stiles usually helps with around town. I could tell that mostly everyone loves her. After I finished the work, I would go back and switch with Scott so he could get to his own work. 

I heard footsteps and hooves approaching town and could feel my pack though the pack bonds we share. I tucked the blanket around Stiles and went out the back door to wait by the path. 

I scented the air and could smell my Mother, Father, and Uncle Peter along with my knights Boyd, Erica, and Isaac. They must have left the troops further away from town to set up a temporary camp.

Scott came running towards me and stopped by my side. "Is this them or are we expecting a fight?'

I huffed out a laugh. "Yes, this is them alright." Just as I finished speaking, I saw my mother and father leading the other towards us. When my mom say me, she dismounted her horse and ran towards me. She pulled me into her arms hugging me tight.

"I thought we lost you! I've been so worried that you were dead since Gerard didn't put your name on the ransom note."

"No, I almost died though. If not for a young woman named Stiles, I wouldn't be standing here now." My mother pulled away from me wiping her damp eyes just as the other were walking up. They all gave me small hugs, even Peter.

"So, where is this Stiles?" asked my mom.

"What the hell is a Stiles?' (Erika)

"I believe you mean who is Stiles." Scott said then started walking towards the house.

I followed and everyone else followed me. Scott stayed in the living room with Peter, Boyd, Erica, and Isaac doing a proper introduction. My parents however, followed me into Stiles' room. 

She lay exactly where I had left her. I sat next to her bed and grabbed the cool cloth running it over her feverish forehead. Her cheeks were flushed but it was better than the sickly pale she had a few days ago.

"She was attacked by a hunter from Kate's group, the one that had attacked me. They must have been in the area looking for me when one of them found Stiles. We haven't figured out why he attacked her or why she is still sick. As far as we know, she is human. Maybe you two can figure it out."

Mom walked forward and lifted the bandage from the wound. She felt the surrounding skin then scented the air. A look of recognition mixed with shock crossed her face. She moved away from the wound to get away from the smell of infection and inhaled again. Mom looked over to Dad and beckoned him over. He also scented the air and it looks like they had come to a similar discovery.

"It can't be, can it?" My mother nodded at my father then they both turned back to me.

"We are pretty sure we know what is wrong. She is something rare called a spark. The hunter who attacked her must have had his knife coated in mistletoe which can be kind of harmful to people with magic."

My father had left out the door, presumably to get Deaton and tell him what they would need to help Stiles. 

"Hey, when Stiles wakes up, can I ask you a few questions?"

"Of course honey, but we need to get your sisters back from Gerard. We only have a few days left before Gerard will kill them if he doesn't get what he wants."

"What does he want now? he already had more than one man could ask for."

"Nothing to concern yourself with at the moment."

I could see the worry and sadness in Mom's eyes. Maybe Stiles could help us once she woke up. I really don't want to have t leave her here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, thank you for reading my story so far. Thanks to everyone who has left a kudos and/or comment. I really appreciate it and ill try to start wring the next chapter tomorrow and have it posted hopefully by sometime this upcoming weekend.


	8. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to post. I've had in written out for a while but didn't have the time to type in up. Thank you for everyone who's read this and left kudos and comments. You are all amazing and I hope you're doing well.  
> Warning: There is some mention of being help captive.

**Chapter 7**

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

I was floating in darkness when I was suddenly transported into a damp cell with one barred window. The air smelled like mildew and death., a metallic tang permitted my sense of smell. 

In the corner were two girls. The older of the two had the younger girls head in her lap and I could hear her almost silent crying. 

"Hey, what's your name?"

The woman looked up at me surprised. She had long brown hair that was matted with blood, intelligent brown eyes, and her face covered with dirt and dried blood. "Stay back! Haven't you all done enough!"

I put my hands up to show her that I wasn't carrying any weapons. "I promise you that I'm not here to hurt you, I'm not even physically here at all. My name is Stiles and it seems that my magic reached out to you."

She looked me up and down down deeming me an ally. "My name is Laura Hale and this is my younger sister Cora. We are being held by Gerard Argent. Can you please get to my family  and tell them we are somewhere east of Gerard's castle but not as far as Death Canyon."

"Yes, I'll give them the message as soon an I can. The next time someone comes for you or Cora, think of me, I can try a spell that will lessen the pain and make your healing abilities temporarily come back. I can't get your healing back until you are away from the wolves bane and mountain ash."

With that I started to loose the connection.

**Derek's P.O.V:**

Stiles woke with a gasp sitting up immediately. She looked around confused before spotting me. "We need to go." She said urgently, trying to stand up and go towards her clothes.

I gently placed my hand on her shoulder to stop her. "Stiles, you're hurt, if you get up, you could hurt yourself even more."

"But Derek-"

"No buts, you've been out for three days."

My mother spoke up. "He's right, it wouldn't be good for you to getup so soon."

Stiles blushed, she must have realized she didn't even know who my mother and father were.

"Stiles, this is my mother, Talia, and father, Jason."

"Hi there, its a pleasure to meet you. I'm Stiles, but I guess you already knew that." She laughed lightly but it didn't meet her eyes.

I was worried about her, what she had to say must have been important, but I couldn't let her open the stitches. 

"We owe you our lives Stiles, you saved Derek's life and brought him back to full health." (Talia)

"I didn't really do much, his healing did most of the work, Scott helped too. I couldn't get Derek back without his help."

My parents and Stiles talked for a few more minutes about what happened when she had found me.

"Stiles, what happened before you got attacked by the men in the woods?" After I asked, i could see a spark of panic class in her eyes for a brief moment. 

"Well, I wa taking a walk-" Before she could continue, Peter burst through the door. 

"We have a big problem."

My mother and father grabbed their swords from where they were hanging on the wall and strapped them back on followed Peter back out of the room. I was about to follow when I heard Stiles once again, trying to get up. "Stiles, you can't get up. Remember what we said?"

"But Derek, I'll be fine, it's just a little walk to the other room.'

"No Stiles. Just stay here and rest." 

I walked out if the room and closed the door behind me before she could say anything else. When I took a seat in the living room, Peter started to speak.

"Gerard sent a messenger to our camp. He said that some of his men had seen evidence that his missing werefox is somewhere around the town. He said he'd release Laura and Cora if we could bring the fox back to him."

"A werefox! The last one died years ago after escaping from him!" My father yelled.

"Well, if they found evidence around here, they we will need to split our troops to cover more ground." Peter said.

"Excuse me, but don't you think that the werefox should get a say in all this instead of you just taking them forcefully?" asked Scott.

He did have a point, there mud be some other way to get Laura and Cora back.

"Right now it's the only option we have. If we don't get Laura and Cora back before we start fighting, they will use them against us. Its one life over many." Peter stated.

"As much as I don't like it, Peter does have a point. We will try to find a way around it but until then, its our only option." (Talia)

My wolf seemed uneasy, I didn't know why though. All I want is for my family to be safe, and Stiles to be safe from any harm the fighting may bring. With the small meeting finished, I went to go see Stiles again. 

When I opened the door, she wasn't to be seen. I ran over to the bed and noticed the window was open. I fused to look out seeing no sign that someone forced their way in. No strange scents were in the air.

I opened Stiles' clothes drawer to see that some had been taken along with her travel pack. She had left out of her own free will? "Scott! Boyd! Erica! Isaac!"

 

 


	9. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone. Thank you all so much for all the kudos, I didn't think I would ever get more than a few. Sorry I've taken so long to post this new chapter, I was out of the country and didn't have access to a keyboard or good internet connection. I had originally planned to type and post the chapter the day after I got home but, jet lag kicked my butt. I hope you enjoy the chapter and leave any comments you have, I'm open for any ideas you may have.

**Chapter 8**

**Stiles' P.O.V:**

I couldn't stay here. I needed to get yo Laura and Cora, they wouldn't last too much longer without my help. 

When Derek left the room closing the door behind him, I used my magic to make the room sound proof. I slowly stood up off the bed, a wave of dizziness coming over me. I grabbed the post of the bed to steady myself before I started to pack my satchel with travel essentials. 

Once my bad was packed, I threw on my soft, red cloak, pulled on my boots, put my hood over my head, and left through the window. Instead of following the direction my magic was pulling me, I crept towards the town stables. The owner of the stables, Keith, owed me a favor and I needed to borrow a horse. It would be safer and easier to conceal my secret for as long as possible and transport Laura and Cora if they were too hurt or weak to shift.

It didn't take me long to find myself in front of the shop. 

"Stiles, what a pleasure to see you up and about. But pardon me asking, shouldn't you be resting a little more?" Keith's voice boomed from inside somewhere.

"Well, you know, always go, go, go. I received a letter from and old friend in need. They live a good distance away and I was wondering if there was any chance I could call in one of the favors you owe me."

Keith's form appears in the doorway. "What do you need, a horse?" He asks.

"Yeah, do you still have Zeus? I need a horse thats fast and strong because I'll be traveling through some rough areas that could cause an unexperienced hours to tire easily or become injured."

he looked to be in deep thought for a moment. "Yeah, he's actually in his stall for once." Keith turns raising his hand to beckon me to follow.

The stables were warm and full of the soft sounds of horses grazing. Keith was already in the back placing a bridle onto the already saddled Zeus. ' _Damn, he works fast._ ' I thought to myself. By the time I got down to end, Keith was finished and Zeus was all ready to go.

"He's well rested and I put some of his favorite apples in the back left saddle bag." He stopped for a meant and turned, bringing me into a hug. "You've done so much for this town and especially my family. Without you I wouldn't have my beautiful baby girl and my wife in good health. Take care of yourself, I heard word that groups of dangerous men that seemed to belong to an army of some kind, were spotted searching the ash woods. I don't know what they were looking for but I know that they've hurt quite a few people."

With one final squeeze, Keith helped me into the saddle and I was off. ' _I hope Derek won't be angry when he finds out, I want to tell him what I am and explain everything when I get back. Hopefully he will forgive me.'_

***Several Hours Later***

I started to let up on the reins allowing Zeus to go from galloping to cantering. I could sense that he needed to rest and we seemed close to where the girls were being held anyway. Zeus came to a stop allowing me to dismount. Once I was on the ground, I searched the area with my magic to see if there were any threats near by. Instead f threats, I found a river that ran through the forest.

I took Zeus' reins and left him the short walk towards the river so he'd be able to get a drink and rest as he'd need to be able to make a quick get-a-way later. At the river, I hung my bag and cloak on a branch as Zeus went directly to the water to get a drink. Crouching down beside beside his head, I splashed the cool water onto my face before taking a long drink. It felt nice finally being able to quench my thirst and be able to fix my dry mouth from hours of traveling.

Standing back up, I opened the pouch that Keith had placed the apples in. I only took two out and would save the rest for a later time.Upon taking the apples out of the bag, I heard Zeus take a deep inhale. He raised his head turning it back to look at me. The moment he say the apples in my hand, his eyes lit up with happiness and you could feel it radiating off of him.

I let out a laugh as he gently ate the apples from my hand and then nuzzled it in what seemed to be a gesture of thanks. It must be a few hours before it gets dark enough to make my move, I decided that it would be best to search for a good entry point from a distance while t was still light out. 

I tucked Zeus' reins into a spot where he would be able to move freely without getting himself fought on anything. I let him roam because my magic connects with him making it so that he knew not to stray too far and that I would need him close for when I called him. 

Giving him one last scratch behind the ear, I donned my cloak once again and grabbed my bag. I started to walk towards the center of where my magic had been leading me.

**Derek's P.O.V:**

Erica"What's wrong Derek? What happened? Is everyone okay?" 

"Stiles is gone and I think she left of her own free will. I can't smell anyone else and need you guys to help me find her. You can choose to say if you want, but i would greatly appreciate if you'd help me."

Scott "Stiles is gone? I'm definitely coming." I looked at the others seeing them all nod their heads in agreement.

Isaac, I'm going to need you to grab the some light gear for Scott." He nodded grabbing Scotts shoulder running off in the direction of the camp. The rest of us walked towards the horses they'd left tied outside. Boyd waked up to his horse and grabbed a grey bag handing from the bag. I could smell my own scent along with the familiar scent of worn leather that accompanied my grievers. Taking the bag with me, I went back into Stiles' now empty room to change into the outfit inside the bag.

Just as I was finished and about to leave, my mother appeared in the doorway.

"Where are you going? Wheres Stiles?"

I had hoped to avoid this as I knew my parents wouldn't agree with it saying it was too dangerous, especially with Gerard's forces so close. "Stiles is gone and I'm afraid that she is going to encounter some of Gerard's men getting even more hurt than she already is. I know you may need me here more at the moment and their is a risk that even I may be hurt, but i need to this. She is everything and I need to protect her."

To my surprise, my mother didn't argue with me. Her lips turned up a little at the sides for a moment before she spoke. "Come, sit down in the armchair, we need to talk for a moment. Its very important." I took a seat not knowing what she wanted to speak about.

Talia "Do you remember what I told you about mates when you were a young teenager?"


End file.
